ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimatrix (Earth-1010)
The Ultimatrix is a machine in Earth-1010 that was created by Azmuth. It is the successor of the Prototype Omnitrix and is the predecessor to the Omnitrix and Albedo's Recreated Ultimatrix. Appearance The Ultimatrix takes the appearance of a green gauntlet with the Omnitrix emblem on the top. User Interface The Ultimatrix's UI displays a single green full-body hologram of the currently selected alien. This hologram disappears when the user has made their choice and prepares to slam the dial. The Ultimatrix has a non-sentient AI that can give auditory feedback in greater detail than the visual UI allows for. History The Ultimatrix was originally created by Azmuth as the successor to the Prototype Omnitrix before production on the final Omnitrix began. This project was abandoned, however, and later stolen by Albedo who then finished production. Utilising the enhanced core, Albedo developed and added the evolution feature to the Ultimatrix. Ben Tennyson was given the Ultimatrix by Albedo to help defeat Vilgax. After finally defeating Vilgax later, he gave up the Ultimatrix and in return received the Omnitrix. In Ultimate Ben 10's timeline, he never gave up the Ultimatrix and Azmuth instead fused it with the technology in the new Omnitrix. Features The Ultimatrix is a Level 20 DNA Altering device. It allows the wearer to transform into upwards of 1,000,911 different alien forms. A function unique to the Ultimatrix is the ability to evolve aliens into Ultimate Aliens. This function is activated by pressing the Ultimatrix dial while transformed (with the exception of Ultimate Ben) which causes four grey spikes to protrude from the dial. Aliens evolved in this manor are usually combat-oriented. Ultimate Aliens gain new powers and are all-around stronger than their previous forms. The Ultimatrix has a Universal Translator built into it. However this translator is not completely comprehensive as it does not translate Vulpin or Sotoraggian. Modes Note: This list contains only the modes demonstrated in Earth-1010 series. It is not a complete list of modes that the Ultimatrix has access to. |-|Active Mode= Active Mode is the Ultimatrix's default mode - the Ultimatrix can be used and nothing is wrong. |-|Recharge Mode= Recharge Mode activates automatically whenever the Ultimatrix runs low on power. It deactivates automatically when the Ultimatrix has fully recharged. This mode activates automatically if the user is sufficiently damaged while transformed. |-|Ultimate Ben= Although not technically a new mode, this transformation is unique enough to require its own explanation. Ultimate Ben is accessed by activating the evolution function prior to the transformation. Doing this allows access to Aspect Transformations. This form is used frequently by Ultimate Ben 10'000. Ultimate Ben 10 is aware of this form's existence, having met his future self before, but does not know how to access the form and currently has no interest in learning. Aliens Ultimate Aliens Known Aspect Transformations Ultimate Aliens Appearances Death of Ben 10 *Prologue *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Chapter 13 *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16: Part 1 *Chapter 16: Part 2 *Chapter 17 *Epilogue See Also *Azmuth (Creator) Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:Devices Category:Galvan Technology Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Alien Technology Category:Earth-1010 Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Technology in Earth-1010 Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions Category:Objects Category:DNA Storage Devices